


Getting Hit and Getting Hit On

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ordinary People, Bruce cameo, Casual Sex, Clint cameo, Cum Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, natasha cameo, steve cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark does not like haunted houses. When he finds himself alone in one, he gets so scared that he accidentally punches one of the characters, a guy named Loki who just so happens to be drop dead gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Hit and Getting Hit On

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a terrible title. Anyway, I hope you like it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)

Tony Stark was absolutely terrified, but he wasn't going to tell his friends that. Earlier in the week, Bruce had suggested that the group take a trip to Fun Land, a nearby theme park. It was mid-October and their Halloween Fright Fest was in full swing. The others were enthusiastic, but Tony was less than thrilled. As brave as he could be sometimes, haunted houses were not his thing, and Fun Land was boasting thirteen of them.

Tony passively followed his friends as they navigated the park of spooks. Even though they weren't in any of the attractions yet, lots of wandering performers were popping out in hopes of getting a good scare from the patrons. Every time some freak or monster would lunge at the group, Tony's friends would get a small fright, but then just laugh it off. Tony himself, however, would get the crap scared out of him each time.

“They're probably targeting me since I'm such an easy scare,” Tony thought.

The first attraction the group got in line for was called, “Asylum.” It was Fun Land's most famous Halloween house and it promised to be the scariest. The biggest draw to Asylum was that the inside of it was a massive maze. The confusing nature of the house, its size, and its infamy made the attraction incredibly popular. The line for it was already huge. A park employee near the front of the line announced that people were only being let it in a few at a time. He warned that parties bigger than the set number would be split up. Tony quickly counted up all his friends in front of him. There were five. Tony silently prayed that he would be able to go in with them.

When Tony's group reached the front of the line, he still didn't know how many people were being let in at a time. Natasha was at the head of the whole line now. So, Tony was confident that he'd be able to go in with his friends. The employee came back and started admitting people into the house. He counted them as they passed.

“One, two, three, four.”

The employee stopped Tony before he could follow Clint inside and said to him, “You'll be in the next group.”

Tony's heart plummeted.

“Are you serious?” he asked. “That's my group. I'm with them.”

“Sorry,” replied the employee. “I can only allow in four at a time. Rules are rules.”

“We'll meet up later,” said Steve before he was ushered into the attraction. “Call us when you're done and we'll come find you.”

The door was shut behind him and Tony felt all alone.

A few minutes later, the door was opened again and Tony, along with a party of three strangers, were allowed inside. The door was shut behind them and Tony looked around the room. They were all in some sort of holding cell it looked like. It was kinda dark and the ambient noise in the house was too loud. Tony could hear distant screaming and it was freaking him out.

Before the employee opened the door into the attraction proper, he went over the rules.

“Don't take any video or flash pictures. Don't go through any closed doors except for the exit at the end. Don't run. The actors might touch you, but you cannot touch the actors.” With that, the employee opened the other door. “Have fun,” he said with a sinister smirk.

The next thing Tony knew, he was being pushed into the next room.

As soon as the group was in the attraction proper, the party of three immediately went off together and Tony found himself alone in the dark. He was so scared that he couldn't move.

“It's all right, Tony,” he thought. “It's just a building full of actors. None of it's real. Nothing can hurt you.”

Just then, a cold hand came down on his shoulder and a crazy girl screeched, “Come play with me!”

Tony forgot himself and screamed. Then, he booked it right out of there.

“No running,” the girl called after him before laughing maniacally.

Tony found that the asylum was expansive. There were just rooms upon rooms of darkness, or flashing lights, or creepy visuals, or demented patients. It was all too much for Tony to take. He was scared out of his mind and kept going in circles.

“This stupid maze,” Tony cried out.

He ended up in one of the rooms with flashing lights and couldn't find a way out.

“How the fuck am I supposed to get out of here?” Tony angrily shouted.

Suddenly, a rather tall asylum patient was bearing down on him.

“I'll help you,” he purred.

“Oh, fuck!” shouted Tony and with a knee-jerk reaction, he punched the guy square in the face.

“Ow!” cried the actor as he knelt down. He put his hands up to his face where Tony had hit him. Once the guy was on the ground, Tony realized what he had done. He'd totally just punched a random dude. Also, he broke one of the attraction's rules.

Tony knelt down with him and began apologizing.

“Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Are you all right?”

The guy put up a hand to stop Tony from talking.

“It's all right,” he said. “You didn't do much damage. I'm just mostly surprised is all. Anyway, I need to go to first aid and I have to take you with me.”

“First aid?” repeated Tony. “I hit you that hard? Oh my God. I'm so sorry.” He was apologizing so profusely that he didn't realize he was repeating himself.

“It really is fine,” the guy reassured him. “If an actor gets hit by a patron, we have to go to first aid regardless. That's also kinda why you have to come with me. We both need to sign paperwork acknowledging that it was an accident. Don't worry. It shouldn't take long.” The guy stood up and led Tony to an emergency exit.

Once they were outside, Tony felt flooded with relief. He was finally out of there. Then, he looked around and realized that he was in a, “behind the scenes” area. There was a large picnic table with a tarp over it. A couple people were sitting at it chatting. One of the people there was the girl who scared Tony at the beginning of the attraction. She was just milling about having a smoke. Things didn't seem as scary now

“Just give me a second,” said the guy to Tony. “I just gotta let my supervisor know where I'm going.” He went up to a woman wearing a name tag and said, “I got punched so I'm heading to first aid.”

“Ok,” said the woman. “Do you have the guy who hit you?”

The guy pointed at Tony behind him.

The woman looked at Tony and said, “Good. I'll see you when you get back.”

The guy picked up a backpack and rejoined Tony.

“Let's go,” he said.

As they made their way to the first aid station, the guy asked, “May I know the name of my attacker?”

Tony knew he was joking, but when he laughed at the joke, he found his laugh to be nervous and awkward.

“I'm Tony,” he said.

“Loki,” he responded as he pushed a hand towards Tony.

Tony smiled a little and shook it. He noticed that Loki had very soft hands.

Now that they were out of the dark attraction and in the well-lit park, Tony could get a better look at this guy. He had long black hair that was gelled up into points. He had lots of makeup on his face. His eyes were darkened and his face was littered with deep, bloody scratches. He wore white scrubs that were also covered in splotches of blood and he had, “Darkness owns me” written in blood going down his arm.

“Wow,” Tony thought. “This guy really looks the part.”

The two walked until they got to a gate at the back of the park.

“I thought we were going to first aid,” said Tony.

“We are,” replied Loki. “We're going to employee first aid though. If someone like me shows up at the first aid station for the guests, it would ruin the illusion.”

Tony nodded and followed Loki through the gate.

When they went into the station, they found the place packed.

“What's with this crowd?” Loki asked to nobody in particular.

“An actor got beat up in the corn maze,” explained one of the waiting monsters. “They're going through the procedures now, but it's going to take awhile.”

“Of course it's going to be a three hour wait when all I have to do is sign a paper,” Loki scoffed as he sat down.

Tony sat in the chair next to him and said, “I'm really sorry, Loki. I just feel so bad about this. I'm keeping you from your job and-”

“Don't worry about it,” Loki interrupted. “I'm actually kinda glad you hit me. It was getting so stuffy in that house and I needed a break. You did me a favor.”

Tony smiled at Loki.

“He seems like a cool guy,” he thought.

“Well, if we're going to be here awhile, I might as well get comfortable,” said Loki. He opened up his backpack and pulled out a container of baby wipes. He took a wipe out and washed the makeup and blood off his face and arm. When he was done, he tossed the wipe into the trashcan, turned to Tony, and asked, “How do I look?”

Tony was surprised by how attractive Loki was. He had pale skin and angular features. His only flaw was the faintest kiss of a bruise on his left cheekbone.

“Oh no,” said Tony with a frown.

“What's wrong?” asked Loki.

“It seems I left a bruise,” said Tony. He raised his hand to Loki's face and gently ghosted over where the bruise was. Loki glanced at Tony's hand and licked his lips.

“You must be stronger than you realize,” said Loki softly.

Suddenly, Tony was struck my how melodious Loki's voice was. Unbeknownst to him, his cheeks went slightly pink. Loki smiled and turn his attention back to the backpack.

Loki rooted around in it as if he was looking for something, but it seemed like he just couldn't find whatever he was looking for.

“Damn it,” he swore. “I could have sworn I packed a water bottle in here. Now I can't find it which is very annoying. I'm quite thirsty.”

“Is there a vending machine near by?” Tony asked. “I've got some money on me and I could buy you a drink. It's the least I could do to make up for punching you.”

Loki smiled.

“How very polite of you,” he said. “There's a couple of vending machines in the employee break room next door. Let's go. It's not like we're getting seen anytime soon.”

Tony nodded and let Loki lead him to the other room.

When they got there, they found the room empty.

“No one's here,” Tony observed.

Loki chuckled softly.

“Of course not,” he said. “Everyone's at their attractions. This is the break room for when we're all dressed and made up and we're just waiting for the park to open.”

“That makes sense,” said Tony as he meandered over to the vending machines.

“What would you like?” he asked.

Loki looked through his choices and said, “Um, I'll have a Seven-Up.”

“Ok,” said Tony. He put the money in, pushed some buttons, and the bottle came out. He handed it to Loki and said, “A Seven-Up for you.” Then, he turned his attention back to the machine and said, “And a Mountain Dew for me.”

This caused Loki to laugh.

“What's so funny?” Tony asked.

“I used to have a boyfriend that I called Seven-Up,” said Loki as he gestured towards his bottle. “I called him that because he had seven inches he could keep up. I had another boyfriend that I called Mountain Dew.” He gestured towards Tony's bottle. “He got this nickname because when he was mounting, he knew what to do. My last boyfriend I called Jack Daniels. I told that to my friend once and she said to me, 'Hey, those other two were sodas. Jack Daniels is a hard liquor.' I replied with, 'Exactly.'”

Tony busted up laughing.

“Oh, man. That's just too funny,” he said.

“Thanks,” replied Loki. “It's kinda my go to joke.”

Tony nodded and asked, “So you're a boyfriend kinda guy.”

Loki shrugged and said, “I don't know. I mean, I've had a few boyfriends in the past. Does that make me a boyfriend kinda guy?”

Now it was Tony's turn to shrug and say, “I don't know.”

Then he asked, “Do you have any boyfriends now?”

“Nope,” replied Loki. “I'm as single as they come.” Loki opened up his soda and asked, “Are you hitting on me?”

Tony blushed and stammered out no.

Loki raised an eyebrow and said, “Ok then.”

He held his soda bottle aloft and said, “Let's toast.” Tony raised his bottle as well and Loki said, “To you hitting me and not hitting on me apparently.”

Tony went to take a sip of his soda, but got distracted by Loki. He threw his head back and really chugged on the bottle. It caused his Adam's Apple to bob up and down. Tony was completely mesmerized.

“Are you staring at me?” Loki asked coyly after he put down his soda.

“Uh, no,” said Tony nervously. “I was, uh, looking at your hair. It's really cool and, um, spiky.”

“Well, I'm glad that you like it because I hate it,” said Loki. “I only do it this way because my supervisor said it would look cool in the house. Honestly, I think I look like a tool with my hair this way. If I could, I'd go to the employee showers right now and wash it out.”

Then, Loki was hit with and idea.

“Actually...” he said, trailing off before going into his backpack again. “I think I have- I do,” said Loki as he pulled out a bottle from shampoo from his backpack. “How do you like that?” he asked. “I forgot my water bottle, but I still have shampoo in here from the last time I took this bag to the gym with me.”

Loki walked down a hallway and Tony went with him. He absentmindedly followed Loki into a locker room where several shower stalls were located. He didn't actually realize what was going on until Loki pulled his shirt off and revealed a torso carved from marble.

Tony was dumbstruck as he attempted to stammer out, “Oh. I, uh, I guess I didn't realize, um, what you were doing. I, uh, I'll go wait, um, outside.”

“You don't have to,” said Loki. “I would appreciate the company. You could just sit outside of the stall if you want to. Is that ok?”

Tony couldn't take his eyes off of Loki. He was just so beautiful.

“Um, yeah,” said Tony. “I could do that. I'll just wait outside of the stall for you. I'll watch your stuff.”

Loki smiled and said, “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Loki tugged his pants off and was now just in his underwear, forest green briefs. Tony tried his best not to stare or get flustered, but it was really hard. Loki was the most beautiful person Tony had ever seen and now he was practically naked in front of him.

Loki handed the pants to Tony and asked, “Could you put these in my bag?”

“Sure,” said Tony. He bent down to put Loki's pants into the backpack. When he looked up, he'd discovered that Loki had abandoned the underpants and was walking into the shower stall. The only thought going around Tony's head was, “ _Aaasss..._ ”

Loki slid the lock on the door behind him and turned the taps on. The air in the room became warm and steamy. Tony found a plastic chair and placed it outside the stall and sat down.

“Well, talk to me,” said Loki. “Keep me company.”

Tony tried his best to think of something to say, but his brain was not working. Tony's mind was occupied with other things.

“He's naked in there,” Tony thought. “He's warm and wet and naked. Water is rushing down his oh, so perfect body. He'll be running his hands up and down himself. I wonder what he looks like. I wonder what _it_ looks like. Oh, God.”

Tony was brought out of his train of thought by the sound of the door's lock sliding again. Tony's head whipped around to look at Loki who was poking himself out from the stall. He noticed that Loki had washed his spikes out.

“Tony,” Loki said quietly. “You can come in if you'd like.”

Tony's mouth hung open. Seriously? Was Loki seriously asking him to join him? All Tony could do was dumbly nod. He shed his clothes and joined Loki in the steamy stall.

Tony stood in the stall's doorway and just looked at Loki. He was astonishingly beautiful.

Loki smiled in a friendly way and said, “It's all right. You can come in.”

Tony felt gravity pulling him closer to Loki. Loki was also closing the gap between them.

Their bodies were only about six inches apart.

“You're so pretty,” Loki whispered alluringly as he stroked Tony's hair.

Tony's face was flushed. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

“You can touch it if you'd like,” whispered Loki. “Do you want to touch it?”

Tony sighed, “Yeah,” but found that he couldn't move. So, Loki took Tony's hand and placed it on his penis.

“Can I touch yours?” Loki asked.

Tony nodded and Loki wrapped his hand around Tony's penis.

Loki looked down at it and smiled. “It feels nice in my hand,” he said. “Does it feel nice to be touched?”

Tony couldn't speak. All he could do was nod. Loki started stroking Tony's penis.

“I bet that feels even better,” said Loki. “Can you stroke mine?”

Tony answered by doing what was asked of him. Loki smiled devilishly. Then, he gripped Tony's hip with his free hand and pulled him closer so he could kiss him.

The kiss was lusty and passionate. Their tongues intertwined and followed a natural pattern of swirls and waves as their hands wandered the other one's body. They both moaned into the kiss. It was just so deliciously perfect. Tony wanted to go on kissing Loki forever, but eventually, they had to stop.

“You're amazing,” Loki sighed as he gave Tony's penis another tug. “You're also quite hard,” he observed. “May I suck you off?”

Tony couldn't believe it. His head was swimming with lust.

“Oh, God. Yes,” Tony breathed.

Loki dropped to his knees and took Tony's erection into his mouth.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” Tony sighed.

Loki dug his fingers into Tony's ass cheeks and pulled and pushed them back and fourth so his mouth got thoroughly fucked. The sensation was incredible. Tony kept moaning and calling out.

Tony look down at Loki on his knees. His swollen lips were wrapped so deliciously around his cock. Loki could feel Tony looking at him. So, he glanced up and stared at Tony with intense green eyes.

“Oh my God. You're gorgeous,” moaned Tony.

The whole room felt heavy with sex. The steamy shower made Tony feel a bit light-headed. His ears were filled with the sound of Loki sucking and slurping on his cock. Tony licked his lips and threaded his fingers through Loki's hair. He felt like his heart was about to explode.

Tony was moments away from orgasm when Loki pulled off of him with one more slow, tantalizing suck. His mouth came off of Tony's erection with an obscene pop and that was it. He came all over Loki's face. Loki smiled wide and laughed as white cum streaked across him. Tony was seeing stars.

When he finally caught his breath, Tony looked at the number he did on Loki.

“Wow. That's a lot,” he said quietly. Tony cupped his hands and collected some water. When he brought the water close to Loki's face, he held up a hand to stop Tony.

“No,” said Loki. “Clean it up a different way.”

Tony knew what Loki meant after a moment of realization. He crouched down so he was level with Loki and began licking his face. Loki hummed in approval.

“You're so good at this,” commented Loki. “It's like you were born to lick cum off of my face.”

While Tony was doing this, Loki was stroking himself to a full erection.

When Tony was done licking Loki's face, Loki said, “Thank you. I feel thoroughly clean now. Anyway, I'm very hard right now. Do you think you could return the favor?”

Tony nodded dutifully and went to work.

He nudged Loki so he'd lay on his back. Then, Tony scooted downwards and spread Loki's legs farther apart.

“Tony?” Loki questioned, unsure.

“Don't worry,” said Tony. “I've got you.” Then, he engulfed Loki's penis with his mouth and started sucking hard. The sounds Loki made were ungodly.

While the tip of Loki's penis was scraping the back of Tony's throat, he glanced up. It was a bit hard to see Loki's face from this angle, but Tony could make out that Loki's head was thrown back, his face was red, and his mouth hung open with moans.

“Oh, God. Oh, God. More,” Loki pleaded.

Tony buried his face into Loki's groin so he could swallow more of his prick. Tony's nose brushed against the soft, black pubes plastered to Loki's body. Tony could taste the leaking pre-cum as he slid his tongue over the wet slit. It caused Loki to audibly shudder.

“Oh, fuck me,” Loki sighed.

Tony pulled off of Loki's leaky penis and said, “No. We'll save that for our second date. I'll do something else instead though.” With that, he lowered his head once more and pushed his tongue through Loki's asshole. Loki keened and gasped in delight.

“Oh my God!” Loki cried. “Yes!” He came almost immediately, painting his abdomen.

Once Loki was done pulsing through his orgasm, Tony hovered above Loki and licked his stomach clean. Loki sighed and stroked Tony's hair.

“What a good lover you are,” Loki complimented. “So attentive, so caring. If only my past boyfriends were more like you.”

After Tony finished cleaning Loki off again, he stood up and helped Loki to his feet.

They shared a quick kiss and Loki said, “The fist aid station is probably less crowded by now. Do you want to try again?”

Tony agreed. So, they got dressed and headed back.

Just as Loki suspected, the station was empty now.

A nurse saw them come in and asked, “What can I do for you?”

“I got punched,” said Loki. “It was an accident. So, we're just hear to sign the paper. Do we need to do anything else?”

The nurse glanced up at the clock and said, “The doctor's about to leave for the night. If you're feeling all right, then I won't have you take an exam. I'll just have you sign the paper and send you on your way.”

Tony and Loki both signed the form and the nurse said, “Ok. That will do it then. Try to be more careful in the future. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go process this.” The nurse retreated into a back room and the two were left alone with each other once more.

“What now?” Tony asked.

“The park's still open,” said Loki. “I'm going to put some makeup back on and return to my attraction.”

“Oh,” said Tony quietly. He stood there silently as Loki pulled a bottle of fake blood from his backpack.

After a bit of silent staring, Loki turned to Tony and said, “You said something about a second date.”

Tony nodded and said, “Uh, yeah.”

Loki paused for a moment and then said, “Ok.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“I mean ok, I'll go on a second date with you.”

Tony smiled a mile wide.

“Oh, wow,” he said. “Thanks.”

Loki smiled. He put down the bottle of fake blood and retrieved a pen and a scrap of paper from his backpack. He wrote something down on it. Then, he flipped it over and wrote something else.

Loki handed it to Tony and said, “Call me sometime. Now, you'd better be heading out. People will get suspicious as to why a patron is hanging around in the employee's first aid station.”

Tony looked at the numbers in his hand. Then, he looked back at Loki and kissed him on the cheek.

“I'll talk to you soon,” said Tony.

“You better,” replied Loki.

With that, Tony left the station with the biggest smile on his face.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had dozens of missed calls and texts. Tony had kind of sort of forgotten all about his friends.

“I'll check those out in a bit,” thought Tony. “First thing's first.” He went into his contact list and added Loki's number. Then, Tony remembered something. Loki had written something on the back of the paper. Tony flipped it over and it said, “Darkness owns you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's so funny. When I first came up with this idea, I thought, "It'll be G-rated. They'll just flirt with each other and end up exchanging phone numbers." Then I wrote it and was like, "Nope. Shower sex and rimming."


End file.
